Real Parents
by RurouniRia
Summary: Lain finds out that her parents are just hired actor and actresses…in a very unusual way.


  
  
  
Before you read this fanfic…  


  
Obviously, I did not create Serial Experiments Lain (although I wish I was the one who did), and it belongs to its respective author, producers and whoever. 

  
  
  


**Real Parents** by Rurouni Ria 

  
Iwakura Lain walked home. Alone as usual. But she was not feeling lonely at all, in fact, she was very excited to go home. Since she had received her new Navi and connected to the wired, she never felt alone. 

She finally reached their block when she noticed vans parked outside their house. She ran quickly, worried that it might have something to do with her visit to the wired last night. She saw some people holding bunch of clothes, some holding big cameras others just standing around. She squeezed her way into the house and burst into the door. 

There were lights and cameras all over the place. And various people were talking at the same time. She ran towards the living room and saw her family gathered there. Mika was doing her usual 'beeping' thingy, her mother was stirring a glass of orange juice, and her father was reading the newspaper. 

"CUTT!!" 

Mika stopped her beeping thing, got up, and combed her hair with her hand. "Is my makeup still fine? I'm getting tired of that beeping thing, can I at least do a ringing tone?" Lain's mom tasted the orange juice she was stirring. "God, could you at least make this real?! It tastes like urine from hell!" Her dad just continued reading the newspaper. 

"Ok this time, let's practice the early breakfast scene. Everybody move to the kitchen." 

People began carrying the lights and cameras to the kitchen, while her family got a makeup retouch. 

"What's…what's happening? I-I don't understand, I-" Lain stammered. "Mom! Dad!" She ran towards the kitchen. 

"Oh it's you lain, welcome home." Mr. Iwakura said cheerfully. Mika was still talking to the director about her ringing tone and Mrs. Iwakura practically ignored Lain. 

"What's happening-what are these people?" Mr. Iwakura laughed lightly. "Don't worry we're just rehearsing."  
"Rehearsing? What for? I didn't know, why am I not included? I-" 

This time Mika joined them, after hearing what they were just talking about. "Isn't it obvious Lain? We are just a bunch of hired actor and actresses for your family." 

"But-but you are my family." 

"Well, yes maybe…on the stage."  
"What stage?"  
"Can't you understand I-wa-ku-ra-Lain? Your life is the stage but you are only an audience. You are not the one controlling your life. We, your supposed to be family are merely actors and actresses hired by the one controlling your life." Mika smiled satisfactorily. "At last I have told you that Lain, I've been wanting too since I first met you, hahaaahahaa!" 

Lain started feeling weak, her knees began to shake, "This… is not true… it's impossible!!"  
"Of course it is, daughter-hahahaa!" her "mom" said meanly.   
"No!!! It can't be true…it can't be true… it can't be true…" 

"Huhh!!!" Lain woke up. She had fallen asleep on the wired. Somehow, she was disconnected and woke up inside her room. "It's just a dream…it's all just a dream…" 

She slowly got up and realized that it was already late. Luckily, it was a Saturday. She went outside her room and froze. There was a camera standing on the hall. She quickly ran to the kitchen, "Mom! Dad!" 

She passed by Mika, who was still in her beeping trance, and finally reached the kitchen. Both her Mom and Dad were there. 

"Oh, you're awake, good morning Lain," Mr. Iwakura said cheerfully.  
"What's that yelling all about?"  


Lain was breathing heavily, both because of her running and nervousness. 

"I-I was just…thinking if-are you…my real parents?" 

Mr. and Mrs. Iwakura exchanged glances.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Are you ok, Lain?" 

"Just tell me!!" Lain shouted, "are you?!!" Mr. and Mrs. Iwakura exchanged glances again. 

"Well, of course Lain, what made you think that we're not?" Mrs. Iwakura gave her a puzzled look.   
"So…you're not just a bunch of hired actor and actresses… to play as my family?" Lain's face brightened with hope.  
"What's gotten into you Lain? What have you been doing all night?"  
"Of course Lain, we are you real parents."  
"Yes, your real parents."  
"Exactly. Your only real parents."  
"Definitely, no doubt it. Real parents." 

"CUUTT!! There's too much 'real parents' there! It doesn't sound convincing anymore!!" 

* * *

Owari O_o 


End file.
